


Stretchy

by Neko_Positive



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Themes, Vignette, do your stretches kids, these boys are comfortable, too comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: What was meant to be a completely ordinary day in the life of Ignis, dealing with an insubordinate Noctis and his doting boyfriend Prompto, turns into something ever so slightly more concerning.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 83





	Stretchy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys, I was working on my last gift-fic and also remastering 'An Unethical Relationship' when an idea popped into my head in the shower, and the following three hours resulted in this story. This was really quick and just for fun, please take it in with a grain of salt XD <333333

“I was quite impressed with the attentiveness you displayed at the council meeting today, Your Highness,” Ignis announced proudly as he and Noctis made their way to the apartment door, “I hope to see such diligence from you in the future, as well.”

Noctis just grunted from behind him in response, Ignis knowing full well that he was pleased with the praise, nonetheless.

“Now, I don’t feel I need to remind you again that we have a few reports to look over before I leave you and Prompto alone tonight,” Ignis continued whilst thumbing for the door key in his pocket, “However, considering how remarkably dutiful you were earlier today, what say I make us all some Garulessa steaks tonight as a reward?”

Noctis visibly perked up in an instant. “With no vegetables?”

Ignis couldn’t hold back his exasperated breath as he slotted the key into the door and opened the way into the apartment, the sheer amount of nutrients he was soon to rob his charge of dawning upon him in the form of an icy shiver. “Whatever pleases His Highness...”

Noctis’ undoubtedly thrilled reaction to the affirmation was lost to him when an unmistakable, lively voice exclaimed shortly after they made it further inside, Ignis unable to miss the amusing way Noctis brightened at the sound of his own personal incarnation of sunshine.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis greeted politely as he entered the living room, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes immediately fell upon the furniture and how it had been rearranged in order to make a large strip of empty space spanning from one end of the apartment to the other.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked curiously as he somehow missed the absolute disarray, his attention instead fixating on the outfit his boyfriend was wearing—a black tank top, some tiny white shorts, and a pair of socks tightly pulled halfway up the bottoms of his legs.

“Well you see, I’ve been practicing all of these stretches and exercises that Iris told me to try,” Prompto answered cheerfully as he purposefully cracked his fingers together just for show, “and today I think I’ve finally got one of them down, and I just thought I could show you guys before I moved all of this stuff back to where it belongs. So… do you wanna see?”

Ignis took a deep, elongated breath, and despite it all, released it with a peaceful smile. “I see no immediate reason to object, Prompto; so long as you do not break any of the furniture in the process,” he added lightly in a more teasing manner than anything, a direct contrast to how his mind was teeming with anxiety at what he was about to witness.

“As if I’d make such a rookie mistake again!” Prompto scoffed dramatically, unable to fight back the grin that immediately broke out over his face whilst Ignis tried to calmly decipher exactly what he meant by that. “Okay, are you looking, Noct?”

“Yeah,” Noctis gestured impatiently from Ignis’ side, “now get it over with so I can come over there and hug you.”

Prompto nippily gave him an enthusiastic nod, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet for a few seconds before taking a single step back with one leg. He took a quick breath before striding ahead and folding forwards, meeting the floor with his hands as his feet shot off the ground and arced smoothly over the rest of him—however, instead of landing on his feet to complete the handspring, one of Prompto’s legs shot forwards, the other one trailing behind in the other direction, the manoeuvre ending gracefully with his crotch sliding seamlessly to the ground in a perfect split. 

“Ta-dah!!!” he grinned as he shot his arms up in a V-pose for a healthy dose of additional style, Ignis unable to deny how pleasantly surprised he was at the fluidity of his movements, Noctis’ gawking expression expressing another kind of amazement entirely. Prompto hastily picked himself up off of the floor and bounded forwards, his inescapable happiness over executing the move so impeccably in front of them practically radiating. “So, what do ya think?!”

“Very impressive, Prompto,” Ignis lightly applauded with a smile, “I am delighted to see that this flexibility training of yours seems to be bearing fruit.”

“Aww, thanks, Iggy!” Prompto grinned as he scratched the back of his neck shyly, looking over at Noctis’ silent, staring figure shortly after. “And you, Noct? Did you like it?”

Once again, Noctis gave no verbal response, appearing to be somewhat stuck in his own thoughts entirely. Ignis was about to ask what the matter was, right before he promptly closed the distance between him and his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him like a vice, squeezing their bodies tightly together as Prompto squeaked in surprise. “It was awesome, Prom. You’re so talented, I’m the luckiest boyfriend in the world.”

“Waaahhhh, to receive such a compliment from the prince himself…! Be still my beating heart!”

Ignis could see the way Noctis smirked at that, and even let himself give a small smile of his own. 

“So, um… Prom?” Noctis eventually uttered in a soft voice, still not letting an inch of air get between him and his boyfriend.

Prompto simply blinked, still smiling. “Mmhm?”

Ignis couldn’t exactly look away as Noctis lowly murmured something into Prompto’s ear, nor could he miss the unmistakable deepening of colour that rapidly made its way onto Prompto’s face.

“Oh!” Prompto sputtered out highly with a seemingly nervous smile once Noctis was finished, that rosy skin not subsiding in the slightest as he gazed into his eyes, “O-Okay!”

“Iggy, we’ll have to look at those reports later, ‘kay?” Noctis abruptly declared as he took hold of Prompto’s hand, leading him directly into his bedroom and disappearing without uttering another word, Ignis having just watched the entire scene unfold in utter astonishment.

After what he thought would be the end of it, Prompto swiftly stuck his head out of the bedroom doorway, directly locking eyes with him. In spite of everything that he had just witnessed, he was about to ask if something was wrong—and just as he was about to do so, Prompto gave him the most unbelievably smug and gratified grin he had ever seen on his face, shooting him an avid thumbs-up before eagerly closing the door with a thud, Ignis promptly realizing that his plot had worked to perfection.

Swiftly putting in the wireless earphones he had purchased specifically to block out any telling noises that his ears managed to catch hold of, Ignis just sighed grandly, tried his best to ignore the obscene state of the apartment, and got to cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Iggy. Let's start a rumour that he doesn't get payed enough.
> 
> But uh… yeah. Long story short, when you’re in the mood for a bit of lovin’, perform some flashy gymnastics, and your own personal Noctis will come running, guaranteed <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!! Every single kudos and comment is appreciated like you wouldn't believe, if you thought this was okay, or maybe even _good,_ I'd love to hear what you thought of it!!! This is my first vignette, so the hasty tempo was a bit unfamiliar to me, but hopefully you still managed to enjoy this silly little thing lol >W<


End file.
